Inanimate
by niicholle
Summary: GUYS SERIOUSLY I'M NOT TRYING TO TEMPT YOU DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS I GIVE YOU THE LINK. GET OUT OF HERE. I'M WARNING YOU. JUST DON'T. GO AWAY. THERE'S BETTER STUFF OUT THERE. GO AWAY. I DON'T HAVE ANY BACON. OR COOKIES. AND I HAVE COOTIES. SO GET OUT OF HERE.


THIRD PERSON.

Felix wandered the house. Cheyne and Everett weren't home—they'd gone to see a movie (not before attempting to convince him to get Stephano so it could be a double date). He was curious as to what Stephano was up to, and we was almost certain Jennifer was out messing with some poor man's head. A quick search of the home revealed nothing, although as he passes the last door in the hall, it was cracked slightly. The basement stairs. He opened the door further and made his way downstairs, hoping a bit that he may catch his boyfriend mid-workout, as he'd recently been training in hand-to-hand combat which required daily workouts.

That was the point where he heard the feminine giggle, then the low chuckle that he knew so well—Stephano and Jennifer. As he rounded to corner, he saw them.

Jennifer was just in a skimpy camisole and yoga short-shorts, probably her pajamas, and her small hand was up to her lips as she laughed. Then in front of her was Stephano, shirtless, in just loose faded old jeans that settled low enough on his hips that his hipbones were visible. His tan skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and his muscles were still tense from the workout. The punching bag behind him was still swinging slightly. He had a grin on his face as the two chatted, and to Felix, it seemed like Jennifer was trying very hard to flaunt her cleavage.

She was flirting.

With Stephano.

And Stephano was flirting back.

It felt like each laugh sent a fresh splinter of glass into his heart. Felix backed up and raced back up the stairs, out to the lawn. There he paced, the dew on the grass chilling his bare feet, though he didn't notice. How could Jennifer do that? She was flirting with _his_ boyfriend, _his_ Stephano! And he was flirting back? How could he do that? Were they a thing behind his back? Maybe Stephano was just using him as a toy, a plaything for when Jennifer wasn't around. But that didn't make sense. Stephano wouldn't do that… would he? Felix stopped, took a deep breath, and looked up. There was the tree he'd seen Stephano punch. The night he admitted to himself he loved him. He hadn't told Stephano. What if he hated him for it? What if things became awkward? But no. That wasn't how things happened. Instead, Stephano had kissed him, and then they'd been together. Jennifer had teased them to have sex, doesn't that mean they couldn't be anything? But what if she only did that because she was hinting at Stephano she wanted to? Oh God, what if they already had?

Felix ran frustrated hands through his hair and rubbed his face. It felt like he was suffocating. He had to actually concentrate on taking deep, slow breaths, though it wasn't working well. His head was whirling, the yard tipping. He felt himself shaking, his throat closing as he fought the flow of tears.

"Felix?" a voice called from the door. Stephano. "What are you doing out here? Is something wrong?" There was worry in his voice, the bastard.

"No," he lied, turning away from the house. "I'm fine. Just getting some air."

There was a pause, then he heard him approaching. "Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know," Felix said tonelessly. "I told you, I'm fine."

Stephano grabbed his shoulder and spun him gently so blue eyes met hazel ones. The taller man searched Felix's face, then released him. "You're lying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped. "Just go back to Jennifer."

His lips parted in surprise, then closed. Stephano's brow furrowed. His hand came up, fingertips brushing Felix's cheek, and he turned his face gently to meet his eyes. "Is that what this is about? Jennifer?"

"Well, yes," Felix said, irritated. "You two were flirting."

The other man's lips slowly tilted up into a grin. "You mean just a moment ago? That was a bet. She bet that she could use her tricks to make me blush the way you could in less than five minutes." He held up a wad of cash. "She lost."

Felix immediately felt ridiculous. "Oh."

Stephano bent slightly so their faces were close. "What, did you think I was cheating on you? With Jennifer?"

He nodded.

"Now that's just foolish. Why would I need her when I have this?" Stephano's eyes were half closed and dark as his finger slipped down into the waistband on his jeans and tugged him closer. Felix bit his lower lip and gazed into the other man's hazel eyes, so dark with lust they almost looked like molten gold. The former statue chuckled. "I love it when you bite your lip like that," he muttered, finally touching his lips to Felix's. His lips parted, and Stephano slipped his tongue along his bottom lip then past them. Felix's hands came up, one on the back of his neck and the other in his lush golden hair. They'd never kissed like this before. It was always simple. Just a quick kiss. Maybe a few seconds. Never, ever like this. Stephano was always worried about something happening. But now it didn't seem like he was worried.

They heard Jennifer's motorcycle start up and leave. They parted, staring into each other's eyes, both pairs darkened with lust for the other. Then Stephano took Felix's arm and guided him inside, taking him to their room and gently pushing him to the bed before following him and placing himself on top of him as he peeled off his shirt. Of course, Stephano still didn't have one on. Thankfully. Felix wrapped his hand around the back of Stephano's neck and pulled him down, resuming their kiss. This time it was more heated, more flustered and urgent. Stephano moved his lips from Felix's and slid them down his jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin where his neck met this shoulder, making Felix moan. He felt Stephano smile against his skin as he moved down his torso, trailing kisses until he paused his jeans and looked up.

"You know, we can stop here," he said, voice husky. Felix shook his head quickly and grabbed Stephano's hair, dragging him back up so their lips could meet again.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Felix murmured, just before Stephano pulled himself away again and moved down to his jeans.

He smirked at the bulge. "Well then. I suppose these need to come off."

"And those definitely aren't the only ones," Felix breathed, hands already undoing his jeans. A moment later both sets of denim were in a pile on the floor as well as what had been worn under them.

All of a sudden lips were around him and Felix's head fell back with a moan. Stephano ran his tongue around the head of his cock, hand stroking the rest of it until Felix grabbed Stephano's hair and yanked him up to meet his gaze.

Stephano almost lost it right at his words. "J-just fuck me already."

Mentally thanking the powers that he'd been hoping for this moment, he fumbled in the bedside drawer for the small bottle he'd acquired. He spread a bit of the transparent substance on his own hard-on as well as Felix's ass, slipping a finger in gently to tease him and making him gasp. Stephano laughed at the slight awkwardness of the situation as he situated himself over top of his boyfriend and pausing.

"Really, Felix, if you don't—"

And suddenly Felix moved just enough that skin brushed skin and that did it for Stephano. He thrust forward as gently as he could, but Felix groaned and ran his nails down Stephano's back. He felt them break skin but didn't waste more than a second thinking about it, instead just continuing his thrusts with more and more vigor.

"I'm gonna—" Felix was interrupted by Stephano's lips crushing his. Just a moment later he came, and a minute or so later the other man pulled out and did the same from Felix's loud moans. They both collapsed in a heap on the bed, chuckling at the mess.

Then they heard Jennifer's motorcycle pull into the driveway. Hurriedly they attempted to get up, but their legs were tangled in the sheets and they fell to the floor again, laughing. Stephano threw Felix's jeans at him while he struggled into his own, using a dirty bath towel to wipe off his chest and tossing it to Felix to do the same. They pulled on their shirts with grins on their faces and quickly darted out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaping to the couch. Stephano snatched the remote and flicked on the television just as the girl entered. She glanced at the two, then at the screen, then grinned and headed to her room.

"You'd better clean up. No way in hell am I doing it."

The men glanced at each other and burst out laughing.


End file.
